Who's Playing Who?
by NiFo-1246
Summary: AU. High school fic. How will Hinata and Sasuke deal with their betrayal? SasuHina MINOR NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Revelation

_**Sasuke**_

It was raining.

He sat in a chair, drinking coffee. The rain was always like a bad omen for him. When his family had been brutally annihilated, it had rained.

The day after when everyone avoided him like he had some horrible, contagious disease, it had rained.

When he was forced to live with his uncle, Orochimaru, it had rained.

When he had beaten up Naruto (the day before he left), it had rained. If he thought hard about he could remember thunder booming in the distance.

And when he had finally accepted Sakura to be his girlfriend it had rained the hardest. There was even a flash of lightning when he said yes.

Kami was warning him, like he had all those other times.

And just like all those other times, he ignored it.

_**Sakura**_

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right and they didn't deserve it. But she had been blinded and before she knew it **this** had happened. She trudged home through the rain, not in the least bit worried about getting sick. She had to end it. She had told herself this many times before. And each time she wouldn't do it. She was greedy; she wanted to have her cake and eat it too. Unfortunately, life didn't work that way.

She entered her dorm and went to the bathroom to change out of the wet clothes. She was grateful Ino wasn't awake. She didn't want to explain herself. All she wanted to do was sulk about how her life had taken a turn for the worst. There were many people she could blame and at the same time she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She turned to look out the window and sighed.

_**Naruto**_

Life was good.

He had convinced on of his oldest friends to come back to Konoha, gotten a girlfriend and had slowly started to gain some respect and acceptance among his classmates at Hasato Academy. Even with all of this going on he still wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He knew there was something bad about what he was doing but he hadn't figured out what it was.

Stupid Ero-sennin (his godfather) had always said _"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." _So he ventured and he gained without losing anything. Deep down he knew he was hurting someone and he knew he should stop but he **could** not and **would** not lose something he worked so hard for. He deserved all of this.

He deserved the respect and acknowledgement he worked so hard for.

He deserved to be the hero for once, instead of "_the class screw-up" _or any other derogatory names his classmates and even some teachers called him.

He deserved to be noticed and loved.

He deserved to have Sakura.

And now he did.

_**Hinata**_

_Ignorance is bliss _she thought wistfully.

She had always found that saying stupid. Why in the _hell _would anyone **not **want to know about something that had an impact on them? If they didn't know, how could they do something about it? When she saw how weak she was compared to others she had changed that through her best friend. He had helped her until she could run circles around everyone-literally and figuratively.

Now, due to his impatience and piss-off attitude, she had become more confident and even developed a little attitude herself. After all that training she had managed to revert back to her 12 year-old stuttering, blubbering self.

All because she had bad timing.

She had always had a feeling something like that had been going on behind her back. She might be trustworthy but that didn't make her stupid. After a few weeks, she always timed herself to get to his dorm when she was sure the other girl was gone. It wasn't that she didn't like confrontations; she **LIVED**for them. She just didn't know how to properly handle that type of situation. Should she be angry?

Sad?

Disappointed?

She didn't really know. What she did know was that ignorance was indeed bliss.

Too bad she had figured that out too late.

* * *

"C'monnnnn Sasuke-**kun** I know you can do better then that" she teased, twirling a kunai in her hand. She knew he hated when she called him by that suffix, but it was always funny to see his facial expression. It was the same face he made when she had first asked if he was gay. He smirked at her.

"Don't blink or you won't know what hit you" he warned. He ran toward her and as her body tensed for a counterattack, he jumped and flipped over her. She quickly turned to stab him with the kunai.

"Point"

She huffed and dropped to the floor. She poked herself with the kunai and sighed dramatically. "They just _had_ to make the points dull, huh?" He smiled. "Trying to get rid of me already? And after all I've done for you." She pouted. "Maybe if you weren't going easy on me **again** might I add, I wouldn't have said that" She saw a shift of movement in the shadows. _Maybe I'll draw some fan girl blood _she thought delightfully. _Oh jeez, I'm turning into Sasuke now._

She threw the kunai at a shadow in the corner. Her cousin, Neji, walked toward her. She rubbed her temples. "Neji nii, I told you not to spy on me. It's just training I swear" He smirked. "What a sadistic girl you've turned into Hinata. Wanting to put people in pain for your pleasure" he shook his head. She gave an evil smile. "It's not even like that!" she said innocently. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Right" they said in unision. They sent looks at each other.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

She got up and went towards the girls' change room. She didn't get those two. One minute they were friends and the next they had random glaring matches. "Idiots" she mumbled under her breath. "I'll get you back for that" Sasuke promised never taking his eyes off Neji.

After Sasuke blinked first, Neji went to lean on the wall. "So" he said casually, "What can you tell me about Hinata's boyfriend Naruto? Because from what I have heard **and **seen...he appears to be an idiot"

Sasuke smirked.

"Do you mean to say the great Neji doesn't even know much about his cousin's boyfriend?" pissing off Neji was one of his favorite pastimes…when he wasn't brooding. So he was going to use this opportunity as much as he could. "Well I guess you could say Naruto is..." he looked at his watch. "I'd love to sit and chat but I have my girlfriend to meet. Maybe you should get one" and he walked away, leaving Neji to curse him out in his mind.

As Sasuke walked towards the school's café, he started to reminisce about his life before and after he went to live with Orochimaru.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Is anyone alive here?" a voice shouted out. There was a lot of thumping on the ground, like the people invading his home were wearing industrial boots. The door opened. Sasuke heard a crackling sound.**_

"_**There's three bodies' in here. A woman, a man and shit they even killed a little boy." Sasuke flinched at the curse word the man said. He curled up a little more. Maybe if he made himself smaller, they wouldn't hurt him like they did his parents. There was a thumping sound toward him. He could hear the man breathing. "Hey kid…are you alright...C'mon get up" Sasuke peeked one eye open and saw the mysterious man's hand coming toward him. He panicked. The man was going to choke him to death.**_

_**He jumped up and walked backwards. "D-don't touch me!" he shouted. He tripped over his foot and fell backwards. He stared at the man in horror as he began walking toward him again. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed louder. The man swiftly bent down and picked him up, patting his back and repeating "It's going to be okay" over and over. Sasuke started flailing his arms and legs around, trying to get away from the man but slowly relaxed and started to sob. "Shhh…it's okay. We'll find the people who did this okay? I promise."**_

_**End Flashback**_

But he had lied. Sasuke unconsciously curled his hand into a fist. They hadn't found them. And then he had to go and live with Orochimaru.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Why can't I take care of him!? I've been doing it for the past year and a half!" Kakashi argued. Sasuke looked down. He wanted to stay with the cop who had saved him from probably rotting in his old house also known as Kakashi. After finding him huddled next to his mother and father's dead corpses, Kakashi had taken him home. He had outright refused to let Sasuke go in a foster home. **_

"_**Mr. Hatake, you aren't a blood relative. Or even a family friend for that matter. We have found an uncle who has taken an interest in Mr. Uchiha here and is coming tomorrow to pick him up" Kakashi opened his mouth to argue but the social worker cut him off. "Unfortunately you have no say in the matter. This case is closed." Kakashi sighed. He couldn't keep Sasuke. Even if he took Sasuke and left, how long would it be before the police were on their tail? How would Sasuke do anything without his face being recognized as the missing child on TV? He couldn't do that to Sasuke. He sighed again and looked at Sasuke regretfully.**_

"_**I'm sorry"**_

_**End Flashback**_

_That jerk-off! _He vented inwardly. Living with Orochimaru had been hell and as much as he tried to blame Kakashi, he couldn't. He had done his best and he knew turning to a life of crime to save the boy wouldn't be a good idea for either of them. In his frustration he punched the nearest locker.

"Is the great Sasuke trying to punch out his gay thoughts of me again? I told you before teme, I have Hinata-chan…**and **I don't like you like that" Sasuke didn't have to look to know who the person was. He could even _feel _the idiotic grin that he knew would be on the boy's face.

"What do you want Naruto?"

* * *

Well that was my first chapter...Tell me what you guys think

R & R!


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke Isn't Stupid

Chapter 2: Sasuke Isn't Stupid

* * *

Hinata walked down the hall, deep in thought.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing now. _Her mind went back to the events that had taken place between Naruto and that…slut. She never did like the pink-headed girl anyway. She had always been too pushy and boy-crazy for her tastes. That's why she was shocked when she found out about **her **best friend and Sakura getting together.

_**Flashback**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

"_**Ughh" Hinata groaned. Her hand appeared from underneath her sheet and started groping her bedside table to get her phone. As her hand touched it, the ringing stopped. She groaned again and sat up waiting for the person to call back. They did. She picked up on the first ring.**_

"_**Sasuke you better have a damn good reason to be waking me up at 10:53 p.m. Do you know how much studying I had to do today." She muttered drowsily. There was no sound on the other end. "Sasuke?" **_

"_**I said yes" he finally answered. She raised an eyebrow even though she knew he wouldn't see it. "Said yes to what? Being your group of fan girls' slave?" she joked. "Sakura." She raised her eyebrow even higher. "You're Sakura's slave? You know she's crazy for you right? Remember the 'I love Sasuke' shirt and pants?" Hinata laughed. Sasuke sighed. "No Hinata, she asked me out." **_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Hinata...Hinata?" Sasuke called her name over and over but Hinata just stared at the phone. He wasn't serious. He couldn't be serious. Did he not remember what happened before? She put the phone to her ear. "Are you serious" she asked in a steely voice. "……Yeah" **_

_**She hung up.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She hadn't talked to him for a whole week after that. She knew as well as he did the type of person Sakura _pretended _to be and actually **was**_. _In fact, _Sasuke _was the one who opened her eyes to the real Sakura. And now he was going out with that boyfriend-stealer. While she perfectly had one of her own! Even though she knew about her boyfriend and Sakura's little _trysts_ she couldn't bring herself to tell Sasuke. As she walked toward the academy's café she saw Sasuke holding Naruto by his shirt.

_The hell?!_

* * *

Naruto waited for Sasuke to look at him. When he did, he gave him a sharp glare. "You, me and Hinata have been friends since we were little. So I get that you two would be close, but" he took a step closer to Sasuke, "I won't have you trying to steal her from me. You still have Sakura. Besides two wrongs don't…" he trailed off. "Anyways stay away from her. Or else" Naruto glared at him again. Sasuke's hand suddenly came toward him and gripped his shirt. He pulled him closer.

"Try to threaten me again and I'll see to it that you never talk again. Hear me…dobe?" By now, people had started watching to see what would happen. The two friends who were almost like brothers **never **fought like this.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Sakura sighed and tapped her fingers against the table impatiently. She had been waiting her for almost 8 minutes. It was currently 7 minutes and 39 seconds. Where was Sasuke? She got up and walked out the café. When she tracked him down there would be hell to pay…if she didn't look directly at him of course.

In her opinion, and any other girl at Hasato, Sasuke was the epitome of perfection. He had a perfect face, perfect body, perfect grades, prefect everything. She sighed wistfully. So why was it, even with his prefect self, she was sneaking out to be with Naruto. It didn't make sense. She had read every girl magazine and talked to the guidance counselor (using Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji in replace for her, Sasuke, and Naruto respectively). The only thing the counselor had told her was that something (a fourth party or some bad situation) was interfering with Ino and Shikamaru.

_Stupid woman. There has been nothing or no __**one **__who interfered with our relationship. _

She turned a corner and saw a small crowd gathered near the locker area for the first floor. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pushed herself to the front of the crowd. Naruto was on one side and Sasuke was on the other. That didn't shock her much. She was used to their little squabbles…but a crowd? Then she noticed Hinata. Hinata was not by Naruto though, Hinata was by Sasuke. **Her **Sasuke. She glowered at Hinata and turned to Naruto. They locked glances and she slightly tilted her head to the left. Then she turned and walked away. Stupid, ugly, unworthy Hinata was ALWAYS near, or with HER Sasuke-kun. She stopped walking.

_"From what you have told me Sakura, it seems there is a fourth party in Ino's situation that has her unconsciously acting out by using Chouji. Ino should work out this problem which each person. That could make the situation better…for everyone."_

Hinata was the fourth party.

Hinata was the reason _she _was acting out and using Naruto as a replacement.

Hinata had made her relationship with Sasuke into something horrible and deceitful.

And just like the counselor had said she needed to work out her problem with Hinata.

Solution: Make Hinata's life hell.

She smiled wickedly. Hinata would pay.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. Hinata was _still _talking. She didn't talk much, but if she was angry, Kami-sama help him. Unfortunately it didn't seem like he was listening though.

"Why were you trying to beat up Naruto-kun for?" he dragged his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't trying to-"

"What do you mean you weren't trying to? Because it damn well looked like it when I got around here? Are you _**trying **_to get yourself **and **Naruto in trouble? Does he even **need **another reason to be held against him? He could be kicked out! You both could! Do I need to follow you two around just to make sure there are no conflicts!?" She took a deep breath and stared them down. She **dared **one of them to even talk their way out of this.

Naruto walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Hina-chan. I lost my head. Will you forgive me?" he asked pleadingly with a cute look on his face. She gave a little laugh and hugged him back. "Well when you try to make your face look like a little kid and fail miserably how can I say no?" she teased. "Heh…well I got to go practice…soccer. Yeah I think its soccer. I'm in too many sports ne?" he gave a grin. A sad look crossed her face but she quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I guess I'll see you later" she waved. He smiled back and jogged off. "It won't last long anyway" she said quietly to herself. "I'm hungry…let's get something to eat" Sasuke said. Hinata jumped a little. She had forgotten that he was still here. "Okay, let's go" she answered, trying to bring a smile to her face. She failed miserably. He gave no notice and started to walk toward the school's café. He stopped.

"And when we get there I expect you to tell me what exactly is going on between my girlfriend and your boyfriend"

* * *

Chapter two done!

R & R


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

Hi! I'm finally back

The only possible thing I can say is SCHOOL AND VIRUSES COMPLETELY SUCK!

And from now on I'll try to update at least once a week…

I'll try to make another chapter or two this week as a feeble attempt to make up for blowing everyone off like that!

Sorry!!

Chapter 3: And So It Begins

* * *

_Damn._

It was moments like these that she despised Sasuke and his keen observation skills. He just **had** to figure it out. She inwardly sighed. It took him long enough though. Even so she didn't want to explain it even if he had a right to know. She smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

She used to be a horrible liar. She couldn't tell a lie without stuttering or looking away and Kami forbid she tried to pass off a fake smile as real. But now she had gotten really good at it. If he hadn't known any better, he might have actually believed her. Unfortunately one sentence kept repeating itself in his head:

"_You still have Sakura. Besides two wrongs don't.." _

He already knew the ending of that sentence, but what wrong had Naruto done to him?

Was he talking about the kissing incident in grade 5?

When Naruto nearly ran him over with **his own bike **in grade 7?

The destruction Naruto caused in his bathroom because he didn't understand that the numbers on the milk carton meant it had expired 3 months ago? He inwardly shuddered at that memory. After Naruto had run home, **he **had to clean the bathroom. It took a week for the smell to fully go away.

He highly doubted it was one of those incidents though. Whatever. He'd find out later.

One thing that hadn't changed was Sasuke _**always **_got his way.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata quickly found a table. After getting their coffee, they sat in silence.

Complete.

And.

Utter.

Silence.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. This was ridiculous! His girlfriend was doing Kami-knows-what with his supposed best friend and she knew about it and didn't tell him?!

What kind of bullshit was that?

"You stayed up really late to study again, didn't you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sat up. Something was definitely wrong. Sasuke never used suffixes unless…hell Sasuke just NEVER used suffixes.

He continued, "I was just wondering because you look really drained. It would be a shame if you missed your test due to…circumstances." He looked at her. As what he said sunk in, he tried a little of his coffee. _Ugh...It's cold already. _Hinata ignored the sudden chill she felt and smiled right back. "Don't worry Sasuke; I have no reason to miss my afternoon classes." He examined his cup and loosened the lid. He wouldn't be drinking that anymore. He rested his chin on his hands.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata paled.

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"This isn't right."

Naruto and Sakura were currently sitting on the staircase in each others' embrace. They sighed simultaneously. Naruto knew this conversation had to happen sooner or later, but he had hoped it was later.

**MUCH** later.

He wanted to tell Hinata, and apologize for what he did. He wanted to feel bad about his "secret" relationship with Sakura because he was in it, not just because he had to admit it. He wasn't a bad person, just confused, stupid and unable to let go of a little infatuation he had since grade 6.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Sakura, on the other hand wanted to be with Sasuke and only Sasuke. She didn't want Naruto. Hell she didn't even know why or how their undercover relationship started. But if she cut all ties with Naruto, she would have more time with Sasuke.

More time with Sasuke = Less Sasuke with Hinata

Less Sasuke with Hinata = No more fourth party

No more fourth party = Happy Sakura

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as she figured. She could spend as much time with Sasuke as humanely possible, and Hinata would _still _be in the picture. Even if Naruto was fully focused on Hinata. She pulled herself away from Naruto and stood up. This was over. She would be faithful to Sasuke from now on. "Sorry Naruto, but I just can't do this anymore." Naruto stood up as well and dusted himself off.

"Yeah."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

She went for a handshake but Naruto pulled her in for a hug. She smiled. He just wasn't the awkward type. At least she wouldn't lose a friend. What she wanted to lose though was a pest.

_How in the HELL do I get rid of Hinata?_

* * *

"You suck." He whispered.

"I do, don't I?" she smiled.

"You completely suck."

"Sasuke-**kun** we already established that." She smiled again.

"I think you broke my fucking nose!" he whispered louder.

"That's what happens when yo-

"NO TALKING! You're in the office not outside on the street!" the secretary yelled. Sasuke and Hinata tilted their heads with the same thought in their mind. _Why are you yelling when we're whispering?_ Sasuke huffed and grabbed two more tissues. Hinata just smiled triumphantly.

"Mr. Sarutobi is ready for you delinquents." The secretary smiled. Hinata rolled her eyes and went in the room with Sasuke lagging and sulking (inwardly of course) behind.

Hinata and Sasuke sat in silence while the principal stared at them. He was pretty old, and he always had a pipe in his hand although he never smoked it. He was generally a friendly person unless he had to deal with big situations that could put the school in a negative light. Hinata inwardly smiled. She had this in the bag; one look at her record and she'd be fine. Sasuke on the other hand…she stifled a laugh. If he was suspended for only a week it would be a miracle.

"Well I've looked through both your records and I've given the incident today a lot of thought and I've decided that both of you" –_he's letting Sasuke off the hook too? That lucky basta-_

"Are suspended for one week."

Hinata blinked.

Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"WHAT!?"

Sasuke didn't even try to hide the smirk from breaking out on his face.

_Mission Accomplished._

He just **loved** when a plan came together.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hinata smiled nervously. He could see the doubt and anxiety as if it were circling her.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" she asked. He was planning something. He knew that she knew and he knew that it was killing her that she didn't exactly understand what he was thinking.

"Who knows?" he said lazily. "Like I said…circumstances." He swiped her cup and took a chug. "How come yours is always warm? Try mine; it's cold" He handed it to her. She pushed it back to him. "Why would I want cold coffee? It tastes weird."

He pushed it back.

She pushed it back. He smiled.

He pushed a little too hard and spilled some of the coffee on her uniform.

Her white uniform.

"Oops…well would you look at that. I must not have put the cap back on properly." It wasn't much but he knew how Hinata hated having an unkempt appearance. It was amazing that she put up with Naruto. She stood up and desperately tried to dab off the coffee to no avail. Her uniform was stained. She was wet and soon would be sticky when it dried. Even if she went home she wouldn't be back for afternoon classes. She glared at him which he returned with a smile.

"Sorry." he smirked.

Her hand went under the table and she quickly flipped it upwards. It hit him in the face.

"Motherfucker my nose!"

She smiled.

"Oops…well would you look at that. My reflexes were pretty late huh?"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He sighed happily. He might have gotten suspended for a week but it was worth it.

Sasuke **always** got what he wanted...even if his nose was broken in the process.

* * *

"But…but I have an exam today!" Hinata cried.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow fighting on school grounds." Mr. Sarutobi stated calmly. She gaped.

"You could hardly call that a fight! It's not as if anyone was injured" she argued. He pointed at Sasuke's nose.

"That's…that's not even an injury." She puffed. "And if it could be classified as an injury he had it coming." She had one last resort.

"I didn't even do it!"

Mr. Sarutobi sighed loudly. "There's blood on the table and students and faculty members who witnessed the event."

"But-

"I'm sorry Miss. Hyuuga. This incident would have just been a warning for someone with your record but just last month you were given detention for punching a Mr. Rock Lee."

"He knew he shouldn't have snuck up on me like that." She sulked.

"He just recently recovered from the two broken ribs you gave him." he sighed again. He was getting too old for this.

"He's lucky it was only two" she replied. But she already knew she had lost. She was suspended for a week all because Sasuke didn't get the answer he wanted.

"The matter is closed Miss. Hyuuga. Please get off school grounds promptly." he eyed them suspiciously.

**"Both **of you."

Hinata glared at Sasuke.

He sucked.


End file.
